


Game of Life

by sleapyGazelle



Series: 10k follower tumblr giveaway [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Board Games, Gen, Humor, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/pseuds/sleapyGazelle
Summary: Prompt: team voltron playing board games and getting overly involved





	Game of Life

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user @sonder-wolf

“Pidge! You can't divorce your wife _again_ ,” Lance chastised, sounding both exasperated and scandalized. 

“It's _my_ life,” she shot back. “I can do what I want!”

“Oh my, things are certainly heating up, aren't they?” Allura didn't quite manage to keep the excitement out of her tone. 

Team Voltron was gathered in the castle lounge, playing an alien version of the Game of Life. Pidge was trying to be a bounty hunter though she supposed she could settle for a college degree. But instead, she'd ended up married with four kids. She divorced her wife and gave up the pesky kids only to find herself hitched yet again. Thoroughly hassled, she had taken to judging Lance's life choices, a pastime that was at least familiar to her. 

“All of us gathered here today like this,” mused Coran as Matt played his turn, “reminds me of the royal court back in King Alfor’s day.” 

Matt looked overly contemplative as he considered his new job as a mall cop. “What's the pattern?” he muttered to himself. 

“There is no pattern,” Shiro insisted as Hunk played his turn. “It's luck." 

"Aw, man!" Hunk exclaimed. "I really need a better job than that if I'm going to make a dent on this mortgage _and_ put three kids through school. My retirement plan’s not looking that great either.” A telltale note of anxiety permeated his tone. “Maybe if I could just take out a life insurance policy within the next couple of turns…”

Lance was up. He rubbed his hands together, blew on his nails, glared meaningfully at the wheel, and spun. “Come on, future Mrs. Red Lion.” All he wanted out of this (or anything) was a hot wife. 

“Doesn't future Mrs. Red Lion mean she’ll be Red’s wife? Not yours,” Keith pointed out, irritated. 

“Who asked you, Mullet? Focus on your chain of restaurants before you run them into the ground.”

“How did _I_ end up the restaurateur?” Keith exclaimed, turning his hands up in the air. “While Hunk is…”

“You have Hunk’s ideal life and he has mine,” whined Lance, finally peeking at what the wheel had given him this time. “Another career change?” he shouted. “When will I settle down?” His car remained empty of any family. 

Lance continued to grumble as Keith spun beside him, acquiring yet another restaurant. 

Allura flicked the spinner delightedly, but at the very moment it landed on bankruptcy, the smallest mouse skittered across the game board shifting it to make Allura win the lottery. 

Allura pretended not to notice but Coran cheered. The others exchanged looks then just nodded because, yeah that was fair. 

By the time the game ended, Keith had accumulated the most assets, his businesses being more profitable even than Allura’s lottery. Coran came out of it the happiest, with a successful marriage to a billionaire and two beautiful kids. The rest of them all but flipped the board, with Lance insisting the game was biased towards aliens.


End file.
